


A different refletction

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Kwami Swap, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: In a world, Marinette is Ladybug, the hero who protects Paris. But on this, Tikki found another holder and Marinette is an ordinary girl, thinking she is a burden for Rouge Bug. But she was still destined to be a hero: Madame Mariposa.-----------Previous Nooroo's masters weren't decent people. It was understandable, his power didn't attract people with good intentions: usually, his holders were generals who used him to strengthen their army, even at the cost of causing massacres, tyrants who wanted to overthrow their subjects, or assassins.[..]Nooroo preferred to stay dormant and sleep in the Miracle Box for a few centuries, just to recover from the trauma of dealing with Chiang Kai-shek.The Guardian, however, did not get the message."Wake up, there is someone who wants to meet you."[..]Nooroo stepped out of his. container and stood in front of the Guardian, "What do you want? Is there a new world war?""Luckily not. But I would like to introduce you to someone. Marinette, this is Nooroo. He's not usually that grouch. Nooroo, be kind and say hello to Marinette. "
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Duusu & Nooroo & Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Here another Canon Divergence au in which
> 
> \- Master Fu lost the miraculous of the cat and the peacock, later found by Gabriel Agreste.
> 
> \- Gabriel Agreste is Chat Noir and his motives are the same as the canon: he also wants to have the miraculous ladybug to bring back his wife. Plagg didn't like him and for this reason, he didn't tell him about Adrien. His relationship with Tikki is complicated. 
> 
> \- Adrien is Rouge Bug. He becomes Tikki's holder soon after his move to Paris and the first time he transforms he saves Marinette from a Chat Noir attack. In this Au, he is the one who has a crush on Marinette: she is the only one who treats him like a normal guy and not a celebrity. But the girl is only interested in the new hero, Rouge Bug. Tikki is very maternal with him, especially because she sees how little love she has from her father and Nathalie and goes out of her way to compensate. Adrien doesn't mind at all.
> 
> \- Marinette had the butterfly miraculous. She admires Adrien for his work and feels honored to be his friend. She falls in love with Rouge Bug after he rescued her and has since collected as many photos of him as possible in her room. You have bad luck and always find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nooroo adores her. Finally, a master who didn't want to kill someone or dominate the world!

Rouge Bug almost died to protect her. 

No, Marinette was sure that for a few seconds his heart had stopped beating, and that he was dead.

Maybe Rouge's powers had saved him, maybe the heart massage she'd given him had helped, but it didn't change the fact that the hero of Paris had risked everything for her. 

And oh, she didn't think she could fall in love with him even more. 

But after that incident - it was less scary to call Rouge Bug a near-death experience that - Marinette felt even more the weight of her uselessness. 

She wanted to help Rouge Bug, but she had no superpowers or skills to do so. 

She was an ordinary girl.

What hopes has she against someone who proclaimed himself the god of destruction? 

But almost by the will of fate, a few days later she had a meeting that would change her life forever.

Previous Nooroo's masters weren't decent people. It was understandable, his power didn't attract people with good intentions: usually, his holders were generals who used him to strengthen their army, even at the cost of causing massacres, tyrants who wanted to overthrow their subjects, or assassins; Nooroo didn't want to do any harm, and would have preferred flower meadows to fly free with butterflies to wars. 

But his was not a peaceful power, and he had to resign himself to the inevitable: he can never do good. So why look for a new holder?

Nooroo preferred to stay dormant and sleep in the Miracle Box for a few centuries, just to recover from the trauma of dealing with Chiang Kai-shek.

The Guardian, however, did not get the message. 

"Wake up, there is someone who wants to meet you."

Nooroo didn't want to answer him. Didn’t humans ever learn from the past?

His box was violent and the Guardian said," I'll do it again if you don't come out. You know I will." 

"Ah, okay. Stubborn human!"

Nooroo stepped out of his. container and stood in front of the Guardian, "What do you want? Is there a new world war?" 

"Luckily not. But I would like to introduce you to someone. Marinette, this is Nooroo. He's not usually that grouch. Nooroo, be kind and say hello to Marinette. "

The kwami turned around and sitting across the table was a very young girl, with dark hair and blue eyes. She seemed kind, but he had learned not to trust appearances. Erzsébet also seemed harmless, only to turn out to be a bloodthirsty monster. In every sense.

"Nice to meet you, miss," Nooroo said, making a slight bow.

"Call me Marinette, please."

"I ..." 

"Are all was as cute as you?” the girl asked, catching him. off guard.

The Guardian chuckled, "Usually people don't call kwami cute. They are powerful gods, Marinette. "

"Why they need humans?"

It was a smart question. Nooroo was wondering about it since the destruction of Atlantis.

"This is a long and complex story, my dear. It would take all afternoon to tell you and I'm not even sure I can make it to the end. What matters is that you were chosen to be the holder of Nooroo."

What? 

Nooroo objected, "I don't want a holder. I don't want another person to use my powers to wreak havoc or ruin someone's life."

"Marinette won't," the Guardian said confidently. 

He snorted, " I heard the same thing about Christopher Columbus, and do you know what happened? The beginning of the Spanish colonization and the extermination of the natives!"

"A small error of judgment."

"And was it an error of judgment also with Genghis Khan?"

"He was such a promising young man."

"Just a moment - Marinette interjected - Master Fu, how old are you?"

"I'm just 186! I haven't met all these people. Although I may be responsible for the Russian revolution."

"Huh?"

"Mistakes of youth."

Nooroo rolled his eyes, "Well, I don't want to make another mistake."

"But we need you, Nooroo - the Guardian insisted - Plagg has a new holder and he's not a good person. He almost destroyed half of Paris."

That wasn't new news either. He and Plagg were competing for primacy to see who had the most insane masters.

"Then make her the holder of Tikki. She is the only one who can stand up to Plagg's powers of destruction."

The Guardian frowned, “I can't give her Tikki. "

“Why?”

“Tikki already has a holder – Marinette clarified - But he can't do it all by himself, he needs help. He nearly died last week to protect me. I don't want him to get hurt anymore because of me. ”

The Guardian added,“ Nooroo, you have a chance to do good. Take it! I know you've had some bad experiences in the past, but it will be different with her. She's a good girl. ”

“ Have you known her for a long time? ”

“ Oh, we met this morning. Marinette helped me cross the street. "

Nooroo didn't know what was crazier, that the Guardian trusted a stranger so much for a single act of kindness, or that Marinette hadn't thought this man was a fool. 

He turned to her, “Tell me something. Did you believe him immediately as soon as he told you about us kwami? "

“Well, why shouldn't I? It was a very sensible story and explained why Chat Noir has all that power. "

"Chat Noir?"

"The name that Plagg's master chose - the Guardian explained to him - Not very original, if you want to know my opinion."

"He's been terrorizing Paris for months - Marinette continued, ignoring the Guardian's comment - At first he was just stealing from some rich guy's jewelry collections, but then he went further. He became a terrorist and destroys everything randomly. "

"How did Plagg end up in the hands of such a person?" 

The Guardian swallowed, "Um ... who knows ..." 

Nooroo narrowed his eyes, “It's your fault, isn't it? " 

"I didn't give the miraculous to him! But… um… I lost Plagg's miraculous years ago, along with that of the peacock. It was an incident."

“So I'm right. It was your fault. "

“Maybe - was the Guardian's half-admission - But now it doesn't matter. Chat Noir must be stopped. And you will help us do it. "

“You know my power. I had the power to prey on people’s negative emotions to turn them into minions. It's not what humans say is a power to be used for good. " 

"What if someone chooses to voluntarily accept those powers for a short time?" Marinette asked.

"Nobody wants to be a slave."

“But everyone wants to be heroes, and punch Chat Noir in the face - the girl pointed out - And besides, just because someone is sad, angry or scared, doesn't mean they have to be a bad person. Negative emotions don't necessarily have to be a bad thing. Emotion is the language through which we communicate with sincerity, putting ourselves naked, without fear of showing ourselves fragile and defenseless, because fragility is our strength, in a world dragged by reason towards extreme competition."

Nooroo was speechless. It was the first time someone didn't want to use negative emotions to hurt.

The Guardian smiled, “I told you: she is different. "

“Ok, maybe you're right. But the first time she uses my powers to become a War lady, you'll have to take the miraculous out of her. Promise. "

“I promise.”

  
A week later, Nooroo started calling Marinette master, but she laughed and told him there was no need to be formal.

"Please, can call me Mari."

It took three weeks for him to finally be able to call her by name.

A month later, he thought maybe Marinette wasn't that bad as a holder.

She was certainly more responsible than Rouge Bug and kinder than Chat Noir. She asked people if they wanted to become her Paladins. Consent was important to her.

At the end of the second month, he decided that if something happened to his holder, he would kill everyone in the room and then himself.

And no, Tikki, he wasn't exaggerating.


	2. II

Nooroo wasn't used to being able to take out his jewel whenever he wanted. His master - Marinette, he remembered, she didn't like being called formally - allowed him to stay out whenever he wanted, as long as he didn't show up to strangers. 

Nooroo could hide in her bag if necessary, and he had to admit, it was much more comfortable than jewelry.

His new holder was unlike anyone he had ever known: Marinette was gentle but not weak, sweet but not submissive. She had a strong sense of justice and couldn't stand bullies. And she was creative.

Her room was full of drawings and sketches for her clothes. There was no free corner and Nooroo found himself thinking that Marinette and Tikki would get along wonderfully, a creative for the Goddess of creation. It would have been appropriate. Suddenly Nooroo's stomach rumbled.

The kwami blushed embarrassed as Marinette looked up from her project and looked at him curiously, "Are you hungry?"

"Mhm ... don't worry about me. It will pass."

"What do you mean?"

"I can suppress the feeling of hunger if I want to. I'm still a god - the kwami explained to her - I don't need to eat regularly like you humans."

"But you _want_ to do it?"

"It matters?"

"Of course! I care for you! You are my friend!"

He tilted his head, "Are we friends?"

"Don't be so surprised."

"It's just that none of my previous holders ever considered me anything other than a tool or a servant - Nooroo confessed- There were punishments for failing."

Unjust punishments, because it was they who did not know how to use the powers of the miraculous, but it was easier to blame the little god.

He shuddered at the memory of the room in which Tsar Ivan had him locked up when one of his enemies managed to escape or was simply in a bad mood: it was so,all, dark and full of corpses. A clear threat. If Nooroo had failed him again, Ivan would not hesitate to make him go the same way.

He rationally knew that Ivan could not kill him, but the stench of decaying bodies tormented him for a long time. He had helped harm them, he was responsible for the deaths of those people.

Marinette restricted her lips, "Your former masters were idiots. You are not an object to be exploited, but a being with emotions and desires. So if you want to eat, you must not hesitate to ask me for food. Do you understand?"

Existing, Nooroo nodded. Marinette therefore asked, "Good. Now, what would you like to eat?"

"I have no particular preferences."

"Really?"

"Well, no one ever cared what I wanted. The rare times my masters fed me it was stale bread or meat. I don't like meat."

Marinette nodded, "Okay, so no meat. Luckily I live over a bakery. Come with me."

Nooroo frowned, "What do you want to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We'll find a food you like."

" It is not necessary."

"It is! As long as you live here, you won't have to fear eating stale bread. Now come and don't make a fuss. It will be funny."

The kitchen was small but cozy. There were smells that Nooroo did not know but that made his stomach gurgle even more. He went to a strange shelf and moved as soon as he felt the heat emanating. What kind of magic was that? 

“Attention, the oven is still hot. Dad just turned it off. "

"Oven?" 

“From your expression, I assume you've never been in a kitchen in your life,” Marinette guessed as she opeNoore pantry. 

Nooroo shook his head, “The kitchens were reserved for the servants. My masters never went there. " 

"Not even to see if everything was going well?" 

" Never. My masters had the guards to check that the servants worked and nobody put food in the poison. Which, now that I think about it, it was a very common fear in Italy when the Borgias invited you to a banquet. "

Marinette reassured him, “Well, there will be no poison here, just a lot of sugar, cinnamon and cocoa. And even cheese if you have more sophisticated tastes. "

“Plagg likes cheese - the kwami sadly said to the memory of his friend in thesupervillainrazy supervillain. He hoped Plagg's master would have a little consideration for his miraculous's demands, but from what he had learned about Chat Noir, he didn't seem like the type to be considered a miraculous other than a powerful object. - I never understood why. Stink." 

“Not Some aree are some that are sweet and soft." 

Marinette slapped her forehead, “Ah, speaking of cheese I remembered the cheesecake slices left today. Do you want to taste some? " 

Nooroo shrugged, "Okay, let's give it a try." 

She smiled at him and from a white cabinet took a tray with several slices of cake. The smell was good and they didn't smell, which surprised him considering they were made of cheese. Nooroo approached the food with fear, as if he feared it would be taken away from him. 

After giving the first taste, his eyes lit up, “It's good. It is soft and sweet and does not taste like cheese. Are your parents alchemists? "

“No, they are simple pastry chefs. They haven't done anything exceptional. "

“But they must have used magic! - Nooroo insitted - I can't explain it any other way how using _cheese_ you can get something so good! " 

“No magic, but a lot of work. " 

"Your parents have all my respect," the god said seriously.

Marinette chuckled, “Well, I'm glad to know they have a new fan. "

"Can I eat them all?" he asked timidly. 

"Sure."

If that was a dream, Nooroo didn't want to be awakened.

The first time Marinette used her new powers and saved Rouge Bug from Chat Noir, while also avoiding the destruction of the Eiffel Tower, the hero stared at her with a strange look and asked, "Um ... so are you a hero or a supervillain? "

Madame Mariposa was off supervillain you think I'm a supervillain?"

“Well, your powers are weird. You use people's negative emotions to make them fight. "

"So? I asked Alya if she wanted to help, I didn't force her. " 

“You involved a civilian. Even if you gave her powers, she could have been hurt. "

“But it didn't happen. I was with her, I wouldn't have allowed anything to happen to her. " 

"I don't know, it seemed to me that you used it as a shield." 

Madame Mariposa stomped one foot on the ground hard, “I was fighting _beside her to help you_ , Rouge Bug. A thank you would be the minimum, don't you think? "

“Um… thanks, whoever you are. " 

"My name is Madame Mariposa - she repeated irritably - And from today I will be your partner."

Rouge Bug looked surprised, "My partner?" 

"Did you think you were fighting alone forever?" 

"Um ... yeah?"

"Well, from today you won't be alone anymore." 

Rouge Bug scratched his head nervously, “Well, thank you for your offer, but I prefer to work alone. You ... um ... you don't seem reliable. " 

The girl's disappointment was so great that Nooroo fought the urge to show up and slap the hero. Was that gratitude to the person who had saved him? 

How dare he? If it had been any previous holder of his, Nooroo would have agreed with him.

They were all terrible.

But he had insulted Marinette! She was the kindest person he had ever met, and from him it meant a lot, since Nooroo was _old_. Rouge Bug was stupid, full of prejudices just like his predecessors. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Marinette had become a hero to protect him and will not allow her efforts to be made in vain by that brat. He had to talk to Tikki.

_"Tikki, do something!"_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_“Talk to your holder and tell him that Madame Mariposa can be trusted! She became a hero just to protect him! "_

_"I've never seen you so protective of any of your previous holders."_

_“Nobody was like her. My friend is different. "_

_"Um… since you consider her a friend, I'll talk to Rouge Bug and ask him to give her a chance."_

_“Thanks, Tikki.”_

_Not everything was perfect, there were still many problems: Chat Noir was dangerous and Marinette had a lot to deal with._   
_But Nooroo was happy for the first time in centuries._   
_In the end, everything will work out._


End file.
